starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Tantive IV
A '''Tantive IV' foi uma corveta CR90 a serviço da Casa Real de Alderaan. Esta corveta participou firmemente durante o fim das Guerras Clônicas e no início da Guerra Civil Galáctica. A Tantive IV começou a sua existência como 'estrela de Alderaan', mais foi renomeada em homenagem a diplomatas que haviam visitado Alderaan. A corveta levava duas torres gêmeas de Turbolaser e onze motores de íons. Características A Tantive IV continha em si alojamentos luxuosos desde salas de jantar a salas de conferência. Na mesma corveta a Princesa Leia tinha um camarote no mais alto nível para servir dignatários e convidados sociais, ele foi decorado com obras de arte e móveis caros. Este mesmo camarote atuou como sala de estar com uma mesa arredondada para servir café no local também haviam dois sofás grandes e vermelhos, ele também tinha conexão com duas cápsulas de fuga que podiam acomodar três pessoas. Leiaute interno As plataformas da corveta foram numeradas em ordem decrescente acima do pavimento em 1° lugar. Os deques de engenharia foram contadas de forma semelhante, com suítes de sensores acima e abaixo dos deques mais altos e mais baixos. O sensor da suíte A era acima do sensor da suíte B que era inferior. Deque 1 *Plataforma do Computador de Comando *Compartimento de Contrabando *Sistemas Enérgicos (Parte da Engenharia) *Armamento *Espaço de armazenamento de equipamentos leves e pesados *Vagens de máxima capacidade de escapada *Monitoramento do sistema de Turbolasers *Geradores do sistema de turbolasers *Suite do camarote Deque 2 *Controles do sistema de hiperpropulsão *Controles do sistema de sub-iluminação *Nível de monitoramento do motor B *Suíte de Enfermaria *Sala de Reunião *Sistema de Tela de Escudos *Lab. de Ciência e Medicina *Sistemas dos Sensores de Comunicação *Instalação de Emergência para reparos *Controle dos sistemas de armas *Controle Ambiental *Controle de Distribuição de Energia *Câmara da conferência de estado formal *Sala de jantar formal *Túnel da acesso às cápsulas de fuga *Biblioteca *Câmara de pressurização de bombordo e de estibordo Deque 3 *Controle Auxiliar de Ultrapassagem (Engenharia) *Controle da saída de energia e calor (Engenharia) *Níveis de Distribuição dos motores (Engenharia) *Alojamentos da Tripulação de Engenharia *Quartel dos Oficiais *Aposentos do Capitão *Cabines de Passageiros *Suite da princesa *Câmara secreta da princesa *Deque de observação privado (adjacente à suíte) *Salão *Sub estação de energia do computador *Estação Tecnológica *Câmara de produção de oxigênio *Sala principal de informatica *Quarto Sensor Principal *Subestação de energização do 4° Sensor *Sala de Máquinas *Alojamentos da Tripulação *Sala de Manutenção de Droides Deque 4 *Compartimento para contrabando *Sistema Auxiliares (Engenharia) *Nível de Monitoramento do Motor C (Engenharia) *Ponte de Segurança *Área de Armazenamento de Equipamentos *Área de Armazenamento de Droides *Sala de Manutenção Geral Símbolos Internos *Ficheiro:Atm.jpg Atmosfera *Ficheiro:Def.jpg Escudos Defletores *Ficheiro:Ener.jpg Geradores de Energia *Ficheiro:Prop.jpg Hiperpropulsores História A Tantive IV foi construída pela Corporação de Engenharia Corelliana, nos seus primeiros meses ela foi chamada de 'estrela de Alderaan', depois foi renomeada de Tantive IV para homenagear diplomatas que haviam visitado Alderaan, durante as Guerras Clônicas a Tantive IV Serviu como nave consular para o senador "Organa". Ajudando Ryloth [[Ficheiro:TIV Toydaria.png|thumb|right|A Tantive IV pousa em Toydaria.]] Durante as Guerras Clônicas o planeta ryloth foi bloqueado pela CSI, assim impossibilitando o povo nativo de receber comida e suprimentos médicos, e neste momento eles dependiam da República, a mesma fez tentativas de furar o bloqueio mas todas falharam. O senador Bail levou a Tantive IV para Toydaria onde Bail pediu a rei Katuunko que ele permitisse que a República usasse Toydaria como ponto de partida para cruzadores pequenos de ajuda. Lutando na Rebelião Durante o reino negro do Império a Princesa Leia usou a Tantive IV para lutar pela rebelião. Última Viagem [[Ficheiro:Cap TIV.jpg|thumb|right|A Tantive IV e capturada pelo Imperial I.]] A Tantive IV teve seu fim após a bem sucedida Operação: Skyhook:Uma missão secreta ao planeta Toprawa para "obter" planos da nova estação de batalha a Estrela da Morte I. O roubo foi bem sucedido conseguindo roubar 1/4 dos planos, mais tarde outro grupo entregou 2 partes dos planos, a 1ªparte do plano havia sido bem sucedida mas a 2ª parte foi interrompida quando eles chegaram a Tatooine quando eles encontraram o Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I Devastador, logo a Tantive IV foi desligada e capturada. Apesar dos esforços dos bravos soldados alderaanianos os Stormtroopers conseguem tomar a Tantive IV e começaram a procurar os planos quando eles perceberam que não seria possível localizar os planos abordo da nave sendo assim Darth Vader ordenou uma busca no planeta abaixo, após a busca bem sucedida Vader decidiu eliminar a nave e sua tripulação dando assim um fim a Tantive IV. Aparições *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' Não Canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bounty Bombad'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' Fontes *''The Essential Chrology'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Guide te Vehicles a Technology'' Categoria:Corvetas CR90 Categoria:Naves Alderaanianas Categoria:Naves da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Naves da República Galáctica Categoria:Produtos da Corporação Corelliana de Engenharia